Breath Again
by teamedward303
Summary: Use to be Love Again When their parents die is a car accident, the ex-party girls 17 year old Torie and her 16 year old sister Taylor have no choice but to move back to la push to stay with their Aunt Sue. Rated M intense situation and maybe some leamons.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Thank you all my old readers. I'm glad you guys liked the story enough to stick with it. New readers I'm glad you guys chose this story. Bare with me I'm still working out my kinks. Remember reviews = happy author = faster updates!

* * *

_Chapter 1 - Arrival _

_Torie POV_

As I sit here next to my best friend/sister, Taylor I let my thoughts wander, its amazing how much she looks like my mom. We both do I some ways but she's the splitting image of my mother. We both had my mothers caramel colored skin and striking features the biggest difference was our eyes. I had our father blue-green eyes and Tay had our mothers beautiful brown eyes. My dad always said that my sister and mother could get anything they wanted with those eyes.

My dad, I winced at the thought of my parents. 'No tears' I demanded of myself. I hadn't cry yet and I don't plan on starting now. My father always told me that crying showed signs of weakness and weakness is unacceptable. Personality wise, I guess I'm dead even. I got my dads strength and my mothers heart. Im stubborn like my dad and very head strong but like my mom completely selfless. Taylor was like my mom in some ways. Loving and caring at times, but unlike my mother she was sometimes selfish and whiny.

I was my sisters rock. It was always like that. Even when we were kids. She's always needed me in someway or another. She needed me now more then ever. My parents are gone and I have to be that rock now. I allowed myself to remember that night, remember why had to be that rock…

_Flashback_

_It was about four in the morning I awoke at the sound of my cell phone going off. _

" _Hello? " I growled into the phone, extremely irritated at whoever this was for waking me up. _

"_Is this Victoria Musso?", it was a voice I didn't recognize, very professional a cop I guessed. _

"_Yes this is, how can I help you?" I asked, just wanting to get this over with so I can go back to sleep. _

"_Im sorry to disturb you miss but we didn't know who else to call," I perked up at this. _

"_There's been an accident, your parents didn't make it, I'm truly sorry."_

_End flash back_

I winced again, then snuck a peak at my sister.

"What's wrong Torie? "she asked, worry in her eyes,

"Nothing Tay," I lied. "I'm just nervous to see everybody. It's been so long since I've seen them."

"Your right! I hope Seth has some really cute friends!" I laughed, she's so boy crazy it's funny.

"Ladies and gentleman we are approaching our destination please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for lading."

I looked at my very exited sister. She couldn't wait to see Seth. Her and Seth practically we're attached at the hip when we lived in La Push. They were born on the same day and everything. Its been 7 years since I've stepped foot in La Push, we moved to San Francisco about 7 years ago. Now we're moving in with my Aunt Sue and my cousins Seth and Lea. Sue was my mother's sister. My mother is Quileute and my father was Italian. My Aunt Sue was all the family we had left. We were fine with that, we loved my aunt more then anything and we grew up with Lea and Seth. They were more like a sister and brother then cousins to us.

We got off the plane and got our bags. We started to look for my family we spotted them and my face lit up as did theirs. I ran up to my aunt and flung my arms around her. Seth already had tay off the ground and spun her. He was so big I looked behind him and saw my beautiful cousin lea, wow was she ever beautiful.

"I missed you Aunt Suzy!" I said almost causing the tears to come, I choked them back.

" I missed you too baby!" she let me go to hug Taylor. Seth picked me up into a tight hug.

"Seth I--can't breath!" he let me down to catch my breath.

"Sorry Torie, Ijustmissedyousomuchimsohappyyourhere!" I caught like none of what he said ,I laughed.

"You gotta breath kid, I missed you too."

I turned to see lea she opened her arms I ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"It's gonna be just fine," I knew what she meant I didn't have to be the rock with lea.

She was the only person in the world that's seen me cry, the only person I would let my guard down for.

"Lee Lee, I missed you, it's been so hard!" I almost lost it

"Hold it Torie, hold on just a little longer. I'm here, your home."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 - unpacked_

_Seth POV_

I watched my two favorite cousins run toward us. As Torie hugged my mom, Tay jumped on me. I lifted my very best friend off the ground and spun around a few times. She laughed. I missed that laugh! I felt so complete with them here. Like my whole family was together again.

"Seth I missed you!" Tay was such a dork.

"I missed you too Tay, we got so much to talk about!" I was eager to get to the house. I couldn't wait till tonight. Taylor turned to say hello to my mom and lea. Torie stood with her back to me.

I took the opportunity to scoop her up into a tight hug

"Seth I--can't breath!" she chocked out. I let her down.

"Sorry Torie, Ijustmissedyousomuchimsohappyyourhere!" I forced out the whole sentence without a breath. She looked at me and laughed.

"You gotta breath kid, I missed you too." she was still laughing she turned around to say hi to Lea. I went back to Taylor and grab two of her bags.

"How was your flight?" I asked as we walked to the car.

"It was fine I guess, I slept trough most of it."

"Good, so your not tired?"

"Why? What did you have planned?" she smiled

"Nothing to special just the beach after we unpack." I looked at her and smiled.

"Yea ok Seth, we'll pretend I believe that" we got in the car and drove back to La Push. I couldn't wait for Torie and Taylor to meet all my friends. I started to think about the night before.

_Flashback_

"_Seth come in here for a moment" my mom called me from the kitchen._

"_Yea mom?" I was in a hurry. I didn't want to be late for patrol again._

"_Torie and Taylor are going to be living with us. We're going to be picking them up from the airport tomorrow afternoon. I want you and your sister to come." _

"_Sounds great mom! I'll let Lea know."_

"_Thanks son, I knew you'd be exited"_

_I ran out the door and no sooner I hit the woods I was phased._

"_Damn it!" in my excitement I forgot to take off my clothes. _

"_Way to go Seth, wasn't that like your last pair of jeans?" Lea's voice rang in my head along with laughter from my pack brothers._

"_Yea yea, listen I got some great news!" I replayed the scene with my mom in my head._

"_Really Seth? That's great news! I can't wait for them to get here!" Lea was ecstatic._

"_Who are they?" Paul asked eagerly._

"_Wait, I remember them, didn't they use to live in the house next to you guys, Seth?" Jacob asked._

"_Yea, they did. There my cousins. Torie and Taylor. They use to live in La Push about seven years ago."_

"_Cool, are they hot?" Embry's voice was the next I heard._

_Lea growled, "You will stay away from them Embry. Besides Torie is to smart to put up with you, and Tay is too young." Embry growled back._

"_Relax, I'm not interested in your little cousins. How old are they anyway?" "Torie is 17 and Taylor is 16." I said._

"_New faces in La Push? Sounds like a good excuse to have a bonfire to me!" Jared said._

_Paul barked in agreement._

"_That's a great idea!" shouted Lea._

"_A bonfire to introduce you guys to them!"_

"_You guys can bring the imprints! And maybe we can get Emily to bake some cookies!" I barked with excitement. This is exactly what they would need! A party to meet all my great friends. They would feel right at home again._

"'_The imprints' have names, Seth!" Jared growled at me."Relax man, I didn't mean anything. There's just so many of them now!"_

"_So when will they be here?" Jacob asked rolling his eyes._

"_Tomorrow afternoon."_

_End flash back_

_Taylor POV_

Its so good to be back in La Push! Being with Seth is a plus. I really did miss my best friend. After a pretty quite ride home me and Seth unloaded my bags. Lea help Torie with hers. Torie gave me a look that said 'go have fun'. I've been so worried about her lately. She never cries or shows any emotion at all. I pushed it out of my head and tried to just be happy for a change. That is what Torie wants anyway.

"So we'll unpack then go to the beach." Seth said snapping me back to reality.

"Ok, sounds great. Are Lea and Torie coming too?" I asked. I wanted Torie to enjoy herself too. Whatever Seth was planning seemed like a golden opportunity. I walked into my new room. It was much smaller then my old room but I loved it immediately. It was homey and that's what I wanted.

"What do you think?" Seth asked now standing next to me.

"I love it! Are you kidding its perfect!" I squealed in delight.

"I knew you would!" he said.

"Well let's unpack so we can get going!"

Torie POV

Lea helped me take all my bags up to my new room. I got there first and looked around. It was perfect for me. I loved every inch of it.

"Lee this room is beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"I thought you would feel that way" she said.

"Lets get you all unpacked and then we're gonna head down to first beach with Seth and Tay."

"Ok, Lee I love you and I missed you so much. I just want you to know that." I looked at her with tears in my eyes. She walked to the stereo and turn the music up. Then hugged me tight as I cried for the first time in seven years.

"It may not look like it now, but it will get better Torie, I promise."

I cried my last tear and we unpacked all my things in about a hour.

"I'm going to go hop in the shower and get dressed lee lee, then we can leave."

"Ok Hun, take your time"

Lea walked out of my room giving my some privacy. I looked to see what I should wear tonight. I picked out a white string bikini and some shorts and black tube top. I grab my clothes and went to the bathroom I started the shower then turned on the radio. Leave out all the rest by Linkin park.

"I love this song" I thought out loud. I stripped off my clothes and let the hot water hit my face as I listened to the lyrics.

_I dreamed I was missingYou were so scaredBut no one would listenCause no one else caredAfter my dreamingI woke with this fearWhat am I leavingWhen I'm done hereSo if you're asking meI want you to know[Chorus]When my time comesForget the wrong that I've doneHelp me leave behind someReasons to be missedAnd don't resent meAnd when you're feeling emptyKeep me in your memoryLeave out all the restLeave out all the rest[End Chorus]Don't be afraidI've taken my beatingI've shared what I madeI'm strong on the surfaceNot all the way throughI've never been perfectBut neither have youSo if you're asking meI want you to know[Chorus]When my time comesForget the wrong that I've doneHelp me leave behind someReasons to be missedDon't resent meAnd when you're feeling emptyKeep me in your memoryLeave out all the restLeave out all the rest[End Chorus]ForgettingAll the hurt insideYou've learned to hide so wellPretendingSomeone else can come and save me from myselfI can't be who you are[Chorus]When my time comesForget the wrong that I've doneHelp me leave behind someReasons to be missedDon't resent meAnd when you're feeling emptyKeep me in your memoryLeave out all the restLeave out all the restForgettingAll the hurt insideYou've learned to hide so wellPretendingSomeone else can come and save me from myselfI can't be who you areI can't be who you are_

After my shower I got dressed and tried to figure out what to do with all my hair. I settled on blow-drying it and leaving it down. I finished getting ready and walked out side. I noticed I was the last one out as usual. I watched Seth look me up and down.

"Took you long enough, princess." I punched Seth right in his chest.

"You're an ass" I said casually as he gasped for air. He had to be acting. My hand was throbbing so I was sure I had hurt my self more then him.

"You look great, sis!" my sister gawked at me.

"Thanks! You look colorful, like always." I smiled at her. She was wearing a really colorful bikini on with a red and white mini dress and yellow flip flops.

"you know it!" she giggled and hopped in the back with Seth.

"you do look pretty decent cuz." Seth smiled.

"you too, kid" he had on a white shirt and blue board shorts. Me and Lea critiqued each others outfits just like we did when you we're kids.

"Spin around" I giggled and turned in a circle.

"You look fabulous darling!" I laughed at her fake accent.

"you turn, love" she spun.

"and you honey look fierce!" we erupted in a fit of laughter. She did look nice she was wearing shorts and a white tank top with a black swim suit under. Seth honked the car horn.

"If you diva's are ready, us normal people would like to get going."

"Seth darling your far from normal" lea was keeping up with her accent. I laughed even harder. We jumped in the car and we were on our way to first beach.

* * *

a/n: remember review = happy author = faster updates!!


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: remember to review!

* * *

_Chapter 3 - The bonfire_

_Torie POV_

"Sis, when is your car gonna be here?" Tay asked me.

"The guy said it would be in tomorrow, Lee do you think you can take me to pick it up? Maybe we can go shopping too!" I loved shopping.

"Sure, I do need a few new shirts." she said smiling.

We pulled up to first beach and got out. I looked out towards the water. It was beautiful. Ever since I was a little girl I loved this beach. It topped any beach in California. It always felt like my own personal heaven. Lea grabbed my arm.

"There's some people we want you guys to meet." she said. Seth was behind her smiling like an idiot, this made me a little scared.

"People as in guys?" Tay was so goofy. She stepped out of the car and grabbed my hand. We walked hand in hand through the sand while Seth and Lea lead us to a group of huge steroid guys and a couple of girls. One of the huge guys and a girl ran up to us.

"These must be the guests of honor!" said the smiling muscle man.

I was confused, did I miss something? I looked at Seth, he was still smiling like an idiot.

"Hi, you must be Torie and Taylor, I'm Kim! This is my fantastic boyfriend Paul." Kim was really pretty.

I spoke, "Yea I'm Torie and this is Taylor. Its nice to meet you." I shook Paul's hand and hugged Kim.

"So lets go introduce you girls the rest of the guys and gals" Kim was really hyper. She reminded me of Tay.

"Ok, sure"

Embry POV

I cant believe I'm here. It's not like I know the girls. Why I should have to be here is beyond me. Seth said it would be cool for the "whole pack" to get to know the girls before school started. Just so they knew at least some people. Whatever, I'll just introduce myself and make up some excuse to leave early. I watched Jared and Kim pulling the girls along and introducing them to Paul and Rachel. Jacob was standing a few feet away from them with his eyes glued to one of the girls. He had this look in his eyes, what is that? I walked up to him.

"Jake, bro what's up?" he looked at me, then back at the girls. I followed his gaze. Right in that second I saw my reason for being. The reason I was put in this spot. She was the most beautiful girl I ever seen in my life. Her eyes, blue, maybe green. They reminded me of the ocean. My eyes traveled done her body. She was perfectly proportioned. Suddenly I felt completely warm and centered.

Jake spoke first, "did you just?"

"I think so," I said not bothering to let him finish his sentence.

"And you?"

"I'm pretty sure" he replied

"Wow" we said in unison.

The beautiful angel walked up to us hand in hand with her sister.

"Hi, your eyes are really beautiful." did I just say that? Im such an idiot.

""Um thanks, my names Torie. And you are?" her voice was like a million angels singing.

"Embry, sorry." I shook her hand.

""It's ok, no harm" she smiled.

"This is my sister Taylor." she said smiling. It was the single most beautiful thing in the world.

"Hi, I'm Embry" I shook Taylor's hand, I don't think she really noticed. Her attention was on Jake.

"Well I guess I'll see you later." she said.

"Yea, ok" I was kind of bummed she didn't want to stay and talk, but I let her go. She turned to walk away and tripped over a huge rock. I lunged to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Uggh." she grunted as my arms wrapped around her waist. I pulled her to her feet.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I looked into her eyes. Wow she was beautiful.

"Yea I'm fine, Thanks." she breathed out. Her warm breath just touched my face, I shivered.

"Wait are you ok? You feel really warm" she looked really concerned.

"Umm, genetics" I said quickly.

"Embry if your done groping my cousin I can continue introducing her to everybody." Seth interrupted our moment. I quickly let her go and look over to Lea. He was shooting me death glares. I looked at Jake he was deep in conversation with Taylor. I walked over to Sam and Emily to tell them the news.

"Hey Em, did you meet the girls?" Emily smiled at me.

"Yea I did actually, I actually think I just imprinted on Torie." I can't believe I just said that so nonchalantly. The look on Sam and Emily's faces told me they were surprised too.

"Really?! That's great Em! I'm happy for you!" Emily stood up and hugged me.

"Does Seth and lea know?" Sam asked.

"Well I think lea might, but not Seth."

"That's not going to go over well. We'll have a meeting tonight to talk about it."

"Ok, good idea." I walked away. I figured I wasn't gonna get much time with her here so I thought I'd ask her to come to the beach with me tomorrow. I thought it was a decent idea. I really wanted to know her. No scratch that, I NEEDED to know her. I scanned the beach for her, I saw Jacob talking to her sister. that's when I spotted her, she was sitting alone on some drift wood at the edge of the water looking out into the setting sun. It took everything I had not to run over there right then. I walked as calmly as possible over to her.

Torie POV

It was really nice of Seth and lea to do this for us. I just wasn't into it right now. I wanted to think.

"Lee, I'm gonna go for a walk" I told my cousin.

"Want me to go?"

"No I'm fine, I just wanna think for I minute"

"Ok, I'll be here" I was glad she didn't pry.

I looked over to that guy, Embry. He was talking to some people. I saw Tay flirting away with Jacob. They seemed to hit it off. I walked out to the edge of the beach where the water touched the sand. I took off my flip flops and walked along the beach. I found a sturdy looking piece of drift wood and sat down to watch the sun set.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I jumped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" it was Embry.

"No your fine" I smiled up at him. He was really cute.

"Can I join you?" he asked.

"Yea, of course" I scooted over on the piece of wood. He sat down.

"So are you enjoying your party?"

"Yea, it was really nice of Seth and Lea to do this. You guys are all really nice."

"Well I do try" he tried to look all suave. I laughed. He was really cute, and funny.

"This may seem a little forward, but do you wanna hang out with me tomorrow?" he was blushing.

"Umm, yea that sounds great. I have to pick up my car in the morning then me and Lea were gonna do a little shopping but how about you meet me here at 3:00?" I asked.

"That's fine, ok" he was smiling ear to ear. His hair was really nice. I always did have a think for guys with long hair.

"We should bring our suits, we can go cliff diving." I said exited

"Sounds like a date!"

* * *

a/n: a date? jake and embry imprint? whats next? thats for me to know and you will just have to wait and see! this time i want at least 15 reviews before i put the next chapter up. i dont discriminate. i like to here just how you feel. like it? tell me. love it? tell me. hate it? tell me. wish i would just stop typing and jump off a bridge? well that harsh but hey, tell me! ttfn readers!


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: hey guys, good and bad news.**

**Lets start with the bad.**

**I got like 2 reviews for this story when I asked for 15 before I posted the next chapter. that's 5 reviews per chapter. So some of you guys kinda suck. (I do however appreciate my reviews shout outs to aqua543 and bria-hearts-music you rock!)**

**The good news is I'm going to take pity on my readers. I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow night. Please let me see some reviews guys.**

**Reviews are encouraging and make me want to update.**

**Plus I do enjoy having my ego stroked now and again.**

**Also I need a beta for this and another story I'm starting. Im on the look out!!**

**that's enough of this remember reviews=updates!!**


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: Sorry for the lack of updates!

"probably cause by the lack of reviews!"

Who said that?

"you should know. You dreamed me."

Torie? You talking to me? This is such and authors clice, my writings have come to life!

"that's dumb, almost as dumb as the lack of reviews"

Ok enough of you. On to chapter 4!!

(reviews!)

* * *

Chapter 4 - dimples and imprinting

Taylor's POV

Seth and Lea are the best! This party is the perfect what to get Torie out of her slump.

"Are you having fun, Sis?" I asked her.

"Funs the word, Tay" she replayed back very dull and bored. We walked around for a little bit then all of a sudden Torie's grip tight a little bit and we stop.

"What the hell?" I looked at her and she just stared out. She had a glow to her face. Like she just came back to life. I followed her gaze to two boys. I caught eyes with one. All of a sudden I felt a pull. Like gravity pulling me to this boy. I started to walk forward. Torie gasped as we got closer to the boys.

"Hi, your eyes are really beautiful." the older looking of the two spoke. Me and Torie giggled.

"Um thanks, my names Torie. And you are?" she sound really confident and sexy. that's Torie for you. I could already tell she liked him.

"Hi, Taylor right? I'm Jacob!" he smiled as he talked. His eyes beamed as if I was his favorite person on earth.

"..this is my sister Taylor" my sisters voice snapped me back to reality. I shook Embry's had. I didn't here what else he was saying, my attention was demanded elsewhere. Jacob shook hands with my sister but his eyes never left mine. He was probably the single most beautiful thing to grace this planet. I was taken by him completely. Torie pulled on my arm, signaling it was time to go.

"Umm, so I'll see you later, right Jake? I asked. Feeling kinda needy right when the words left my mouth.

"I'm looking forward to it." he smiled and that look became my favorite thing ever. Torie and I turned to walk away and Torie fell over a rock. Embry caught her right before she hit the ground. They exchanged looks and a few words then Seth appeared.

"Embry, if your done groping my cousin I can continue introducing her to everybody."

Seth shot Embry a I'll-kill-you type of look. Seth was such an ass when he wanted to be. Me, Seth, and Torie walked away. Torie went to find Lea leaving me and Seth alone. We walked to a blanket that had been laid out. We collapsed onto it.

"I think I just feel in love, Seth"

"With who? Tell me its not Jake."

"Why? What's wrong with Jake? He's cute, nice, sweet. Uggh, I didn't except this to happen so soon"

"Pssh, me neither" Seth groaned almost knowingly.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked,

"Nothing, just be careful." he smiled at me.

"Thanks Seth!" I hugged him, "Would you hate me if I go talk to him?"

He smiled again.

"No, not at all." he hugged me again and I was off.

I looked around searching for Jacob.

"What are you looking for?" I jumped and turned around just in time to see Jacob's smile turn to a look of worry.

"I sorry, did I scare you?" he looked really concerned.

"No, I'm fine. But um, do you wanna take a walk of something?" I'm sure I probably sounded forward but it felt right. He smiled again.

"Yea sure, that sounds great!"

We started down the beach.

"So, how do you like it in La Push?" he asked intensively

"I love it, its exactly how I left it." I smiled and continued,

"Do you wanna play a game?" I asked

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" he smirked at me.

"Well, how bout 21 questions?" I looked hopeful.

"Sure! That's the perfect way to get to know each other!" he smiled.

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" I laughed, he laughed with me.

"You start." I finished.

"Okay well what's your favorite color?"

"Red, definitely." I said, "Your's?"

"Same, favorite food?" he asked, still smiling down at me.

"I don't have any, I just love food" his smile widened he had adorable dimples.

"Hey, you have dimples." I exclaimed instantly feeling childish for saying it.

"Yea I do." he looked pleased but confused.

"There cute, I like dimples." I felt my cheeks redden and looked down at the sand. Jacob put his hand under my chin and lifted my head to meet my eyes.

"I think your cute" he said smiling.

"Thank you" I grew redder.

"Taylor, Jacob!" Seth called to us.

"Time to go! My moms buggin." I groaned. I started walking towards Seth.

"'Till next time?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Tomorrow, I'll pick you up at 2?" he asked demandingly.

"Don't be late." I smirked at him as I took my cousins hand.

"Does that mean you have a date tomorrow?" Seth asked

"umm, I think?" we laughed the whole way to the car. I glanced back and saw that Jacob was standing next to Embry. Both of them stair in the direction of my sister and I, smiling. I looked at Torie knowingly and smiled she smiled back and got in the car. I took a final look toward Jacob and all of my new friends.

' yea ill be just fine'

* * *

a/n: ok theres chapter 4 guys!

I hope you enjoyed it.

If you did the hit that button and tell me what you liked.

Im thinking Taylor and Jacob will be my "fluffy couple" or not?

Who knows?

Remember, reviewreviewreview!


End file.
